valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 14: All For Gallia (Pt.1)
Story Leila: The trip to Hwarsen was pretty quick by boat. 21: Even Gallian intelligence would have no way of tracking us across the sea. Alfons: That goes for the Calamity Ravens too. Riela: We have Lieutenant Colonel Crowe to thank for this. 3: He's a smart man, that one. So, what next? Kurt: I've been thinking about giving the Gallian forces at Fouzen support in taking the town. 56: We're pursued by them and we are to give them support.. Amy: Our enemies are the Imperials, we should not ever forget that. 45: Then again, we can't be getting too close to the Gallian forces ourselves. Carisa: Well, what about the mines? We'll aim for the liberation of the mines taken by the Imperials. Kurt: The mines.. Carisa: The various mines in the northern parts of Gallia taken over by the Empire are now being worked by slaves. Carisa: But, it seems the Gallian army is only interested in taking back Fouzen and not the mines. Riela: Going to help people that the army will not help, I like the idea! Kurt: Helping the people that the regular army is unable to help, it's something only a stray group like us is capable of doing.. It's our duty. 3: Attacking those mines won't draw too much attention as well, it's perfect for our situation. Valerie: I didn't expect Carisa to suggest fighting a battle that doesn't link to some kind of profit somehow? Carisa: We can't be giving our precious Ragnite reserves away to the Empire you know. Carisa: People who don't pay up for our goods need to be taught a lesson.. he he he. Giulio: You're taking revenge because of the merchant in you.. Kurt: Carisa, are there any mines nearby that are taken over by the Empire? Carisa: Of course! I can bring you there now! Riela: It feels like we've been given a new start! Imca: Not bad for our very first retaliatory mission. Annika: I've wanted to participate in a fight where we weren't trying to run away for a while! Let's go wild on them! Valerie: Don't draw too much attention while doing it please. Lydia: Borgia is in a foul mood. Whose fault is it now? Gusurg: ..I have certainly failed in my mission but. Zig: (For giving him only half the forces he had Lydia, I think it's your fault..) Lydia: Anyway, is this some kind of joke! You're coming back yet again even though you're a spy! Gusurg: You don't trust me yet? Lydia: I don't believe in any of that idealism crap you spout! It's all rubbish! Gusurg: Seems the only way to gain your approval is if I did kill the Valkyrur. Lydia: I've had quite enough from you. I'm going myself this time. Gusurg: As the deputy commander around here, would it not be a bad idea to leave the camp while the Captain is away? Lydia: Do I look like I have a choice! You're not worthy of my trust! Gusurg: Are you able to find where the Nameless have gone? Lydia: That..! Gusurg: I am the one most familiar with the land in Gallia. I also understand the way Kurt thinks. Zig: Miss Lydia, I believe leaving Gusurg to it is the best option we have. Zig: I believe Sir also took this into account, I would think that this is what he wants? Lydia: Truly, looking for the Nameless is going to prove to be a handful.. Lydia: Well, how about you scout them out for me. Though, you will still only be given the minimum force necessary for you to do your job. Gusurg: Understood, leave it to me. Kurt: We'll begin our attack of the Empire controlled Ragnite mines now. 3: Wait just a moment, let's take a picture here before we go. Riela: A photo? 3: We're going to leave behind proof that even though we're being pursued by Gallia, we're still fighting for her sake. Alfons: I see. It may become useful evidence in a court of law. Leila: Rather, you better take a good picture of me! Leila: Alfons! Get a good angle! I won't forgive you if you take a picture of me blinking! Alfons: I get it already! Kurt: ... Riela: Don't worry, it's going to be okay. Imca: I don't want my soul sucked out of me. Riela: (People who believe that still exist..) Alfons: Say cheese! Kurt: If that's done already, all men, get ready for battle! Riela: You hate taking pictures do you.. Chapter Brief The Gallian forces have merged into one and are now focusing their attention on taking back Fouzen. In support of that effort, we will move towards the mines controlled by the Empire and take them back. Our first target are the mines at Dryas. Defeat the Imperial garrisons set up in the area and liberate the mines. After the successful liberation of the mines, we will watch the situation unfold on the Fouzen operation and decide what we will do next. Having our supplies restored, we are in a good condition to fight. We will do what we can, and contribute in any way we can to the Gallian force's victory. Route A= Route A 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' We will now take back the mines in western Gallia occupied by the Imperial forces. Defeat all Imperial presence in the various areas. We have reports of turrets within the mines so we can expect heavy interception fire. Use caution in your strategy and planning. 'Strategy' Give the rockplow armor to your tank before beginning the mission. Give the Gallian-R and one of the tank fragment (+20 armor damage, 対甲) accessories to one of your scouts. Give Riela one of the armors and the ZM-MPX and make her an assault for this mission. Deploy all your leaders in area 1 and leave area 2 undeployed. Make sure your leaders have interception capability. Fill the rest of your spots in area 1 with defenders. Phase 1 #Bring your tank into area 1, shell the enemies ahead of you, break the rock to your left and move your tank back into base. #Deploy your scout with the Gallian-R, go through the pass and take the north base. #Same action. If there are no enemies to attack, move for the ramp south of this base and use your attack from here, hide behind the corner after you do so. #Free withdraw your tank and redeploy it in the north. Shell the infantry, ignore the tower. #Deploy a new scout into the north area and take the east base. #Deploy Riela into area 2 and go north. Destroy the ragnite beside the south sentry. #Kill the sentry at the west of your base. Move for the base. #Activate Valkyria and take the north base. Make sure she ends the turn facing the south. One of the spots the fencer ace can spawn is to the east. #Bring in an assault at the south base to take out any Imperials if any, stay in base. #Bring in an assault into area 2 center and take out any enemies, stay in base. Phase 2 #Retake area 2 north. #Retake area 1 north using your scout. Move the scout behind the tower and fire your weapon into the radiator. You need +armor damage for this to work. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy your tank into area 4 south. Use your main gun on the imperial in your base. Ignore the boulders and move for the northeast base. #Shell the enemies. Prioritize Fencers. #Shell the enemies again. #Deploy an assault from the northeast base to take the west base. #Same action. #Deploy another assault from the northeast base to defend it. Phase 3 #Use Riela and move her for the tram in area 2 northeast, use it. #Use Riela to take out the tower from behind. #Activate Valkyria and take the base. #Use the rest of your CPs to clear the map of all enemies. Phase 4 #Same action. 'Rewards' *EXP 5000 *DCT 13000 *Ace drop: GSch |-| Route B= Route B 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' We will now take back the mines in western Gallia occupied by the Imperial forces. Take control of the enemy base in area 3. We have reports of turrets within the mines so we can expect heavy interception fire. Use caution in your strategy and planning. Also, this is a covert mission, so the units you may initially deploy are limited. 'Strategy' Fit the rockplow armor on your tank. The Ragnite dust in the map mends all wounds for enemy or ally every single turn. Give the Gallian-R and one of the tank fragment (+20 armor damage, 対甲) accessories to Riela. One of your other scouts should be given the armor. Deploy your leaders with classes that are capable of interception. Phase 1 #Bring in your scout with the armor and move for the north base going directly north. #Take the north base. #Deploy Riela into this base and move for the tram to the west. Remember to use your attack before you leave. #Use Riela again and attack the tower's radiator using the Gallian-R. Move for the base. #Same action, take the base. #Deploy an assault into the north base of area 5 and take the west base. #Activate Valkyria on Riela, use the attack on the tank. Take the south base. #Deploy an assault into area 4 northwest to hold it. #Deploy an assault in area 3 north to hold it. Phase 2 #Use the rest of the CPs and phases to find and kill as many Imperials as you want. *The Ace is in area 4, a heavy tank in the midpoint of the path from area 4 north to south. To get to it effectively, use your tank deployed in the north to mow down the two boulders and destroy the heavy tank near the base. Use a scout to take the base then deploy lancers to take the Ace that is facing the other way. 'Rewards' *EXP 7700 *DCT 8000 *Ace drop: 鹵獲万能砲塔A2 (Captured All-Purpose Tank Turret A2) Notes/Trivia *Ace Reward: Route A rewards you with a fencer sword with an anti-personnel focus that has decent armor damage, and Route B rewards you with an all-purpose tank cannon that has great interception capability, it's damage is slightly higher than the A1 variant. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions